happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Is in the Bear
"Love is in the Bear" is an episode in Open Hearts. Roles Starring *Disco Bear *Sniffles Featuring *Cuddles *Giggles *Petunia *Handy *Josh *Stacy *Lammy *Mr. Pickles Appearances *Nutty *Flaky *Flippy Plot Cuddles rings Giggles' doorbell and she answers to find Cuddles holding a bouquet of flowers and chocolate. As they hug each other, Disco Bear watches with envy. Petunia passes by and Disco Bear tries to woo her, failing as Handy tells him off. Stacy bumps into Josh and they both giggle, giving Disco Bear and idea. Lammy walks to a bus stop when Disco Bear bumps her over, in a desperate attempt to find a date. Instead, he is slapped. As Disco Bear takes a sad walk, he finds that even Nutty has found love with a chocolate rabbit. A rainy cloud appear over Disco Bear's head and he walks until encountering a fence. He looks over it to find Sniffles inventing a love charm necklace. When the item is left unoccupied, Disco Bear sneaks in and takes it. Sniffles comes back dressed up with a bouquet of flowers, only to realize his invention is missing. Hiding behind a tree, Disco Bear puts on the love charm necklace and walks to Cuddles and Giggles. The necklace casts a spell on Giggles and causes her to fall in love with Disco Bear. They walk off and Cuddles gets so angry that he rips off his ears. Petunia and Handy sit at a table, until the former is attracted to a passing Disco Bear. Josh closes his eyes and prepares to kiss Stacy, but she walks off to Disco Bear and Josh opens his eyes to notice himself kissing a chocolate rabbit, making Nutty punch him. Lammy too gets smitten with Disco Bear, leaving Mr. Pickles angered. Disco Bear kisses the necklace for its work and lets out a victory dance. However, Giggles and Petunia grab his arms and play tug-of-war with him. Lammy and Stacy grab his afro and soon he is ripped apart. Disco Bear gets up to notice his arms and afro have been torn off and runs away as the girls chase after him. He makes it to the edge of a cliff and tries to remove the necklace, but fails due to his missing arms and growls. The girls approach Disco Bear and he backs up too far, causing himself to fall. However, he is pulled up by the girls, who then start tugging on him again. The necklace lands in Disco Bear's mouth and he spits it off his neck. Sniffles walks by sadly until the necklace lands on him, and he proceeds to his date. The girls are snapped out of the spell and abandon Disco Bear. He pants with relief until Cuddles, Josh, and Handy angrily surround him. As payback, they wedgie Disco Bear over the cliff's edge. As they walk off, Mr. Pickles cuts Disco Bear's underwear loose and causes him to fall on a hard rock. Meanwhile, Sniffles marches to the front door of his date's house. But Flippy, looking for the same date, bumps into him, gets angry (and same time jealous), flips out and attacks Sniffles off-screen. Blood splatters on the door until Flippy knocks. Flaky opens the door, only to be put over the love spell. Flippy is seen holding Sniffles' still-beating heart, with the love charm impaled on it. Due to that, Flaky doesn't mind seeing Flippy covered in blood, Sniffles' corpse lying on the ground with a hole in his chest and his beating heart. She runs and hugs Flippy as the episode ends. Deaths #Disco Bear splatters on a rock. #Sniffles gets his heart ripped out by Flippy. Injuries #Cuddles rips his ears off. #Disco Bear gets his arms and hair torn out. Trivia *This episode is similar to Under the Disco-toe of A Jolly Happy Soul. *It is revealed Sniffles may have a crush on Flaky. *This is the second time Flippy becomes jealous, flips out and attacks someone who kisses and/or tries to date Flaky. The first time is in Under the Disco-toe where he does the same to Mime in near the end. *Since Disco Bear and Flippy are bears, this episode title is about the love charm makes girls fall for the one who wears it is a bear (Giggles, Petunia, Lammy and Stacy fall for Disco Bear and Flaky falls for Flippy). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Open Hearts